


perfect

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Episode 15, The Bracelet, with capitals too v import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been holding onto it ever since she gave it to him but at this moment he doesn't think he minds giving it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faith_xx_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/gifts).



> i'm staring at that summary with a lot of regret r i p
> 
> literally this is all kris' fault (bugcat@tumblr) bc we were talking and she was saying things and then THIS HAPPENED. very slowly and closer to episode 16 than 15, BUT. it did.
> 
> also written for @faith-xx-love, @angiensca, and @shishitsunari bc we all kind of imploded together it was fun LOL
> 
> beta-ed by the thirsty kira(simple-symphonia@tumblr) and paola(crossbelladonna@everywhere)!

* * *

 

After six years of friendship, four years of dating, and two years of living in the same apartment, Adrien likes to think that he knows Marinette and habits and temperaments, so when she storms in slamming the front door and heading straight to the bedroom while he’s preparing a date night dinner, he’s _pretty_ sure something’s wrong.

 

Setting aside the plates and turning the fires down to low, Adrien makes his way over to the bedroom. The door is ajar, but Adrien still hesitates, knocking softly as he hovers by the door.

 

“Marinette? Are you okay?”

 

There’s no answer, but he recognizes that stupid questions don’t deserve one.

 

He knocks again.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

There’s still no answer, but it’s not a no, so Adrien tentatively steps into the room, squinting as his eyes adjust to the dark. It doesn’t take too long to find Marinette, when she’s sprawled out on the bed with her legs sticking out over the edge.

 

Adrien settles down next to Marinette’s still form, rubbing a soothing hand on her back.

 

“Hey,” he murmured, “What’s up?”

 

There’s another moment of silence, and Adrien’s about to speak up again before—

 

“... _hopeless_.”

 

“Wha—”

 

But a dam’s been broken and the flood isn’t stopping, and although slightly muffled from her position, Marinette’s words are a mile a minute.

 

“Hopeless— _hopeless_ —it’s all _useless_ how am I ever going to make these deadlines how am I going to make them and get chosen this is a _once in a lifetime opportunity_ of _course_ there are a lot of amazing _brilliant_ talented competitors and I _still_ have to finish the essay and weekly assignments for the writing course not to mention I still have to finalize the final touches for fall design submissions—”

 

“Marinette—”

 

“—but it’s not like it even matters anymore since she barely even _looked_ at it today amongst all the others who competed in _Fashionella_ —”

 

“Mari _nette_ —”

 

“And of of course of _course_ I get Madame Adamine of course I get the _scariest mentor_ of them all will she even _see_ mine amongst the hoard of others—”

 

“ _Marinette!”_

 

Adrien clasps a firm hand on her shoulder, giving her a firm shake before she finally stops and rolls over, right into his knee, to give him a baleful pout.

 

“ _What._ ”

 

Chuckling, Adrien pulled Marinette up into his lap and a hug.

 

“Stressful day?”

 

Burying her face in his shoulder, she mumbles a soft, “Yeah.”

 

Adrien smiles softly down at her, rubbing a soothing hand down her back, humming contentedly when he feels Marinette slowly relax in his arms. They stay like that for a bit, cuddled together in relative silence before Marinette shifts a bit from her position.

 

“How do you always do it?”

 

“Hm?” Adrien pulls back a bit. “Do what?”

 

Marinette grimaces, “ _Everything_ . Even in junior high you were juggling schoolwork and like, ten extracurriculars _and_ being a superhero. How did you manage to, know, not—” Marinette gestured frantically with her hands. “Explode?”

 

Adrien couldn’t help but laugh at Marinette’s wild gestures. “Having the basic equivalent of a super secretary planning out your entire day down to the last restroom break kind of helped.” He deadpanned.  


At Marinette’s heated flush and pout, Adrien held back another snicker before softening his grin and shifting around to fish around his pockets.

 

“I did, however, have some help.”

 

Carefully pulling out a bracelet with a jade center-stone and pink beads, he then gently placed it onto Marinette’s hand.

 

At Marinette’s tiny gasp and wide-eyed stare, Adrien grinned.

 

“A long time ago a friend gave me this, told me it was her lucky charm and to try using it. I kind of forgot to return it so I’ve been using it as my lucky charm and inspiration whenever things get too rough.”

 

When Marinette meets his eyes again, her eyes are large and bright and she can’t help the smile that breaks across her face.

 

“All this time?”

 

“Always.”

 

“Adrien…”

 

“Try keeping it on while you work.”

 

“I think I smell something burning.”

 

“WHAT.”

 

Even as Adrien races back to the kitchen, trying to salvage what was meant to be an _extravagant_ meal thank you very much, he can’t help but smile at the laughter coming from the bedroom. Even when Marinette snarks at him a room over—

 

“ _This bracelet isn’t gonna help me with any of my deadlines though! I hope you realize that!_ ”

 

“I _t’s the thought that counts love_ —”

 

Adrien just grins at the lack of stress and hysteria in her voice. Besides, if Adrien knows anyone he knows Marinette and how hardworking and dedicated she is. She’ll be able to meet the deadlines and come up with _amazing_ designs.

 

She’ll be okay.

 

“ _This bracelet didn’t help you with Ultimate Mecha Strike III either you still suck!_ ”

 

Okay, that’s not okay.

 

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> where the heck is tikki and plagg u may ask  
> good question i will answer
> 
> also if anyone ever stopped me like that mid-rant i'd probably kick them BUT HEY WHO NEEDS REALISM AMIRITE
> 
> (the centerpiece of that bracelet is jade i will fight anyone who tells me otherwise until proven wrong by canon or word of god LMAO)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) | [tumblr](https://tei-gen.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
